blackwood_familyfandomcom-20200213-history
Timelord Era
Rin Blackwood Rin Blackwood was a timelord born upon the planet of Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous. Rin was a gentle being, seeking to bring good to the galaxy but rarely getting involved, she watched and cried, felt horrible, until eventually she broke, she left her home and kept on running, meddling in afairs she had no right to, it was one of these days that she met Murkath Okowobara. Rin travelled with her friend and later lover, Murkath Okowobara, The Librarian. 1st Incarnation Rin's first face was fresh, she grew up and became a Timelord, leaving her home in pursuit of knowledge, upon one of her trips she was fatally shot and killed, being left to -crawl- back to her TARDIS in order to regenerate in an orderly fashion, after being killed Rin decided she was no longer simply a watcher, along with the face, her beliefs died, and she became a renegade. "We travel the universe but no-one ever truly looks at her." 2nd Incarnation Rin's second face is one of a twenty year old woman, short black hair and greyed blue eyes, she much prefers her second face over her first, though there will always be a spot in her heart for the first, the second face was the most memorable, as it was with this face she met her lover, Murkath and ran away from her home, vowing never to return, her way of thinking changed, not just her haircut. Rin sees a dark future ahead of herself, but she refuses to let it ruin her fun for the time being, she plans to stay strong for Murkath, and for herself, until the day comes where she dies again, or rather, died again -- Time is a funny thing. "Knowledge is one hell of a weapon, but so is a voice.. if you shout loud enough." 3rd Incarnation By far, Rin's third face was the sweetest looking of them all, she cracked jokes and had a good time, but she was in pain, the first thing you noticed about her was how hurt she looked, under the cover of her smile, this version of Rin had come to terms with how cruel the universe was, but she wanted more from it. Rin's Sonic Rin's Sonic Screwdriver that she simply refers to as 'Sonic', It's design is one taken after the steel of cybermen with Gallifreyan markings etched along it, the blue light as blue fit most with her stylistic choice, Rin's sonic comes in handy most days, though she's not a fan of using tech alone to get the job done. Rin's TARDIS After hearing about the Doctor, Rin decided to jump on the band wagon and fly around in a blue police box, It was nothing special really, apart from the fact that it was the most powerful time machine in the history of ever. Murkath Okowobara (The Librarian) The result of a genetic experiment intended to allow Time Lords to keep the same body if they chose during regeneration gone awry, Murkath fled Gallifrey in a desperate bid to escape the hell that had become her life. For 550 years she's been hiding from the rest of her species. for quite a few she's been with Rin Blackwood, a fellow timelord. Something to mention is Murkaths utter fear of regeneration, as she knows the risks to herself and Rin when she does. "Did you ever hear the definition of insanity?" 1st Incarnation Murkath's 1st Incarnation is rather unknown to Rin, what Rin does know is that Murkath's grand-daughters, a pair of mutant humans called Dusk and Dawn, are exactly like her first incarnation in terms of appearance. 2nd Incarnation This version of Murkath, according to Murkath, does not exist, she considers her 4th incarnation to be her true 3rd. 3rd Incarnation When Rin and Murkath met, she was in her 3rd incarnation, this was when she gained her current body. Unlike Murkath's 4th Incarnation, Murkath 3 was Unstable, both emotionally and mentally, and quite a pessimist, she was forced to regenerate after an accident involving the TARDIS they piloted being forced to crash. Current (4th) Incarnation Murkath's 4th incarnation began officially about 3 hours before Rin and Murkath got engaged, despite regeneration occuring the day before, Murkath's 4th body was exactly the same as her 3rd, only she was much more stable. However, complications occured and Murkath went into the Zero room for 2 hours to heal and complete her regeneration, after promising that she will never allow anyone to hurt Rin. The 5th Murkath.. Murkath, knowing how her regeneration works, fears that this body may infact be a psychotic version of her 3rd(4th), she doesn't want to regenerate as she fears this body will attack and hurt Rin... Murkath's Lasonic Screwdriver Prototype Murkath, being the insane genius she was in her first body, created a merge between Laser Screwdrivers and Sonic Probes, creating a Lasonic Screwdriver, this has the functions of both pieces of Tech + the ability to work on wood, it is currently structured to look like Rin's sonic but with a different colour scheme. Murkath's Abandoned TARDIS Type 104 - 'Suzie' Suzie and Murkath were the best of friends before Murkath met Rin, you see, Suzie was temperamental and wanted Murkath all to herself, so Murkath abandoned her on Darillium. Some say that the Black Phone Box known as Suzie still waits for Murkath to return..angrily.. Story Arcs Genetic Revelation Arc Going out on a whim, Rin and Murkath found themselves visiting an Apocalyptic Future in the midst of Dover, 2063, the two of them made their way to a home outside of the Dover Castle, upon closer inspection the Timelords discovered that the family was made up of Blackwood descendants, both Rin and Murkaths DNA: * Elizabeth "Bucky" Blackwood * Nyazka "Dusk" Blackwood * Madelline "Dawn" Dask * Neptune Blackwood As well as the rest of their children, though Neptune being the most notable. Bucky and Dusk learned of their relation to the Timelords and fed them with Dusk's wonderfully made Pizza, Rin left Bucky with a gift and proposed to Murkath before leaving with promises of returning. Category:Timelord Era